


Would It Be So Bad?

by quickwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickwest/pseuds/quickwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt request that takes place pre season one in which Iris decides that it is time that she tells Barry her true feelings for him. She races home, only to find that he’s in the shower so before she chickens out, she runs in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Be So Bad?

Iris was driving pretty manically by her standards; breaking the speed limit and cutting people off, but to her, it was all in good reason. She needed to get home to her dad’s house because she needed to talk to Barry. At this point, Iris knew that she needed to tell him the truth that she had been in love with him for as long as she could remember.

When she was a kid, she thought it was just a crush or puppy love. But then Barry moved in with them and her life seemed more whole. They would do everything together, but it never felt like it because there was always so much more to do and talk about.

Maybe it’s not real, maybe you’re confusing romantic feelings with something else, or maybe you just want to be in a relationship for the sake of having one, were all the excuses she’d use to talk herself out of not telling him. There was this fear because Barry gave them a home when Joe gave him a house, and Iris didn’t want to lose the relationship they’d always had.

But there was a fire ignited in her chest and a flutter in her belly that excited her when he was around. Whenever he would show up to Jitters for a coffee break and catch up on their day during her break or when she would show up to CCPD just to be with him, Iris couldn’t mistake that feeling for anything else, and she had an inkling of hope that he felt the same way.

So she decided now was the time. One minute she was making a cappuccino and then the next she was at home.

“Hello?” she called out walking through the front door.

Joe wasn’t there since he was at work drowning in case after case, and Barry miraculously had the day off. And she knew him well enough to know that he most likely spent the whole day doing nothing and when she heard him singing from the shower, she made a beeline upstairs.

“Barry,” she said, bursting through the bathroom door. “I need to tell you something.”

“Iris? What are you doing here? I’m naked,” he squeaked, peering through the shower curtain. She couldn’t help but admire his adorable face, surprised to see her standing on the other side.

“I know, I just really need to talk to you,” Iris stated.

“Can it wait?”

“No,” she replied, shaking her head.

She knew that if she waited then she would chicken out. And she had done that already so many times that if she waited again, the truth would probably never come out. He looked at her for a second than wrapped his navy towel around his waist, stepping out of the shower.

Her eyes dropped down to where the towel was secured. Admiring his slim physique; the broad shoulders, the way his bicep flexed when he ran a hand through his soaking wet hair, fingers curling through it and she couldn’t help but wonder what else those fingers could do. The abs weren’t very prominent but they lined up together nicely from the top to the carved V that led to so much more. She wanted to peek. Was that so bad, she thought. When her thighs clenched, she wondered again, was that so bad? Would any of this be as bad as she made it out to be?

“You know I was almost done in there, this could have—” Barry started to say.

“I love you,” Iris blurted out. No more stalling, Iris, she thought. She was fidgeting with the ring she decided to wear that day; one, that oddly enough, she bought at a flea market with Barry months ago.

“What?” Barry asked.

“I. Love. You,” she repeated, but this time the words seemed more elongated, each becoming a sentence of its own. She walked over to him, knowing that she risked their friendship by doing this but she couldn’t hide it anymore.

“I always have, I just never knew how to tell you, but I can’t hide my feelings anymore,” she stated.

The stunned silence that followed felt like it lasted an eternity, and Iris was about to retreat back. Flushed with embarrassment, she opened her mouth to say anything to repair the damage that was already done. But the words never came. Instead Barry’s mouth covered hers in a kiss so deep that it almost stole her ability to stand, to think, to form a coherent sentence.

His eyes used to be her favorite thing about him, but she might’ve had to change that to his lips. He was tentative at first, so slow and exploring. Then his tongue snaked its way into her mouth causing an involuntary gasp, and her hands tangled into his wet hair, tilting her head to the side, wanting a way to get more of this.

Their tongues moved together in an erotic dance with him guiding her to this space that only had room for the two of them. She didn’t know how long they were standing there, but once she captured his bottom lip between hers and gently bit down on it, she could almost feel him go weak at the knees as he groaned.

He pulled away quickly, looking down on her. His usually calm eyes filled with desire and a hunger that could only be satisfied by her. With a quickness that shocked her, he lifted her onto the bathroom sink where his lips found hers again. Then quickly made a path down to her jaw then neck.

His rough hands grabbed her panties beneath her maroon dress, pulling them down as he sucked on that one sensitive spot just below her ear while his fingers probed, teasing her clit slowly at first then quicker until he slid it inside her. Her body responded, her back arching, propelling her forward, and her head fell into his neck.

“You like that?” he asked, breathlessly.

“Yes,” she replied, “Oh my God, yes.”

This was so much, maybe too much. She had to do something, anything besides leaving desperate kisses along his neck and shoulder. Towel, the towel, Iris thought and yanked it off, letting it fall to the ground. Her hand was around his thick cock, and she pumped up and down for a few strokes. But then he stopped, pulling away, snapping this trance.

Lifting her off the counter, she was standing and reaching for the hem of her dress and subsequently her bra. He scanned her naked body slowly, taking in every line and curve, each detail so carefully, but Iris didn’t feel self-conscious under his scrutiny; she felt even more beautiful.

“Wow,” was all he said.

Grabbing his hand, she led him back into the shower where the hot water didn’t even feel like it between them, not when his lips were kissing every single inch of her small body confirming her previous thoughts that yes, his mouth was her favorite part of his body.

He pushed her back into the wall behind her, lifting her just enough so everything was aligned. Since Iris was so much shorter than him, he needed the lift. She was using his shoulders as support with her legs wrapped around his waist. The heat from his body and the running water was a stark contrast to the cold white tile of the shower wall. He pushed into her slowly as they both gasped at the contact.

“Shit,” he murmured.

Iris bit down on her lip hard as he filled her. His chest rapidly rose and fell and he stood there for a second just looking at her, it seemed like he wanted to have some piece of self-control but her body needed relief from this so she rolled her hips forward into his. Any thread of his control was gone.

He pulled out at a dangerously slow pace only for her to experience that delicious stretch that followed when he went into her hard. She didn’t even realize the moan that slipped out of her mouth, or any of the others as he pumped his hips into her, his nails digging into her lower back. Nothing about this was slow anymore. Barry didn’t bother. With the way they were moving in sync, it was like they were making up lost time for waiting too long.

“Holy crap, Iris,” he groaned.

“Don’t stop, Barry,” she gasped out.

She was on the brink of losing it. She never knew what it felt like to be so greedy when it came to a man, but she demanded every part of Barry Allen. Whenever he retreated back, she had a desperate ache lost inside, then when he buried his cock inside her, she felt so full deep to her core.

What led her to break, however, was seeing the way his eyes widened, and he watched her and scanned her body, cherishing it as if she was a goddess. The taut expression contorted on his gorgeous face. His hair was a mess from having her hands pull at it, his mouth hung open slightly as his breath made a valiant effort to keep with the rest of him. Her head fell back against the tile, shutting her eyes as he rode her into bliss.

“Barry!” she called out; his name preceding a slew of expletives. Her sex was contracting around him as he kept pounding into her until he came with her name on his lips.

They struggled to recover; their breathing uncontrolled. His hips slowed to a stop. Reality set in and brought her back to the world from the earth shattering pleasure that she had just experienced. As he pulled out of her and went back in for another kiss, she thought that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
